veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Pathway to the Claw
Get on board the Persian ship The Claw to rescue Sophistos, who is a prisoner there, to see if he destroyed the Black Grimoire, or before he reveals its location if he didn't. Getting the Quest Scarlett is given the "Pathway to the Claw" quest automatically when she enters the Inner City for the first time. This quest is mandatory, part of Scarlett's primary objective in the story. Prerequisites * The Rescue of Sophistos - This quest will bring Scarlett into the Inner City. The "Pathway to the Claw" quest begins automatically at that time. The Quest In order to rescue Sophistos from Hector, Scarlett must get aboard Hector's Persian Galley, The Claw, where Sophistos is a prisoner. Fulfilling the Quest In order to get aboard The Claw, the big Persian galley in the canal where Sophistos is being held prisoner, Scarlett will have to deal with the unsavory rogue Tusker. Scarlett can find Tusker standing in front of the Old Cathedral in the inner City (1). The first time Scarlett goes there, a small cut scene will play showing the rotund Tusker speaking with a gondolier. Scarlett should approach him and speak with him. He will suggest he can get her aboard The Claw, and she should meet him at his rooftop hideout (he will give her the password challenge/response: "Watch your step on the roofs, it's a long way down." / "Watch your tongue on the roofs, it might get lost.") To reach Tusker's rooftop hideout, enter the door to the house across the street from San's magic shop (2). (There are other wasy to this roof, including the Tavern, but this is the closest to Tusker's lair. Unrelated to this quest, there is a Nexus Portal in this house, by the stairs going down, that leads to some treasure. Scarlett probably heard the distinctive sound of this Portal when she walked by outside.) Scarlett should go upstairs and out the house window onto the roof. On the roof: (Some Flying Beasts have nested nearby, so keep sword & the Blood Vortex spell handy.) There are two makeshift "bridges" leading off this roof to nearby roofs: to the north, some wooden planks cross over the canal to a flat area where a body can be seen lying on the roof beneath a statue of a crouching lion. (This will be Scarlett's first Pale Heart, but it's not the way to Tusker's lair.) More importantly, leading west (back towards San's shop), there's a stone arch crossing the street and leading to Tusker's rooftop hideout (3), where a rogue stands guard. Give the rogue the password, and go inside to talk to Tusker. (If Scarlett's Reputation is still less than 300, Tusker will demand she complete a task to prove herself by rescuing his captive friend (see Tusker's Special Friend quest.) Once Tusker is satisfied Scarlett can handle herself, he will tell her that he knows a Persian informant who can get her into the Persian Trade House, adn from there to The Claw. She is to meet him after dark outside the Persian Trade House. Someone is eavesdropping. Back to street level: To meet the informant (Casmir), Scarlett must wait until night. (There's a bed in the house Scarlett used to reach the roof where she can rest until nighttime, if necessary.) Go to the Persian Trade House (4) at night, where Scarlett will see Tusker's Persian informant exiting the Trade House, only to be attacked by Assassins. This begins the short quest A Stolen Key. Scarlett must rescue Casmir from the Assassins. (Some passing Rogues may also get into the fight, since it's night.) After killing all enemies, Scarlett should search them to recover the key to the Persian Trade House. Scarlett should speak to Casmir. She can either give him his key back and let him open the door, or she can kill him, take the key, and open the door herself, depending on whether she's feeling noble or villainous. Entering the Persian Trade House completes "The Pathway to the Claw" quest with a cut scene, and begins The Belly of the Beast and The Heart of the Claw quests. (Click maps to view larger version.) Reward Scarlett adds 50 points to Experience for getting the password right (impossible to mess up), 200 for speaking with Tusker in his rooftop lair, and another 400 points for getting into the Persian Trade House, for a total of 650 (plus 100 from the Stolen Key quest.) No change to Reputation. Related Quests * Captured Citizen - Eliana's husband is prisoner aboard The Claw, also. * Tusker's Special Friend - rescue Casmir, the Persian informant, from Assassins. * A Stolen Key - Recover the Key to the Persian Trade House from Assassins and Rogues. * The Belly of the Beast - The sequel quest that begins automatically at the end of the Pathway to the Claw quest. Category:Quest